Hopelessly Devoted 2 U Cuz U Taught Me How to Live
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Revised. Now double songfic. You guys must be getting tired of all of my songfics. Oneshot. Sorry about the I.M. speak of the title, I couldn't fit the real thing.


**This needed revising, and I wanted to add the first part on instead of making it a new songfic. So here it is! Fresh from the Fic-Wash! Enjoy! The -- means the song is changing.**

**I own neither these songs nor _Titanic_. Sux, don't it?**

"Leave me alone," Rose said, and pushed past Jack, leaving him standing there, all alone.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, _

He felt like she had ruthlessly pounded him until he was bleeding, bruised and broken. He would have preferred that, actually. His heart felt worse.

_  
my eyes are not the first to cry _

Jack had a few 'isms' that he lived by. Live life by the moment, grab every chance you get, laugh in the face of danger, always be brave, and never cry. He nearly broke that last one, though.

_I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you _

People in the gymnasium were looking at him oddly, but he didn't care. His instincts told him to get out of there, because someone would suspect something, so he left the room and began to walk slowly, feet strangely following the path that they had taken a day ago when he had talked to Rose. He was still clinging to her, even though she had rejected him.

_  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do _

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you _

The irony of it toyed with him. A few days ago he had felt so free, as he always did. Now he was enslaved by his own love. The way she treated him made his mood.

_  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you _

Now that she had treated him bad, he was miserable. But there was no one else, nowhere for him to go. His feet took him down to his cabin, then he realized he didn't want to be around his best friend, who would want to talk. Hi murmured something about going up to the bow, and his legs carried him there. He was so lost in his thoughts that his brain was disconnected from everything else.

_  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you_

He was completely Rose's whether she knew it or not and whether she liked it or not.

_  
My head is saying "fool, forget her",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end,_

_that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

Almost every part of him was saying it wasn't worth it, the walking the sadness, the pain. He hadn't felt real love since his parents died four years ago. That had taught him. But you can't run away from your feelings, he supposed. His heart couldn't let her go.

_  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside _

_I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you _

He was crazy. This whole thing was crazy. He should give it up and walk away. But he knew better. It's not that easy. It's never that easy.

_  
Hopelessly devoted to you,_

"Hello, Jack."

_  
hopelessly devoted to you_

But he'd been wrong before.

--

He turned. There she was, in all her glory. Rose DeWitt Bukator. The only woman he'd ever love.

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray?_

She shrugged her shoulders. "I changed my mind. They said you might be up-"

He silenced her. "Give me your hand," he said, whispering

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes_

She walked up to him. "Close your eyes," Jack said, still whispering. She looked at him quizzically for a moment, then, smile on her lips, closed them.

_Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized_

He led her to the railing. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you."

_I'd never lived  
Before your love_

"Step onto the rail. And keep your eyes closed, don't peek."

"I'm not."

_I'd never felt  
Before your touch_

He took her arms and lifted them. When his hands left her arms and settled on her waist, she kept them stretched out, like wings.

_And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'  
I'd never lived...  
Before your love_

"Open your eyes."

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky_

She slowly opened her eyes to a gorgeous sunset. All she could see was miles and miles of water. All she could feel were Jack's hands on her waist. The wind played with her curls. There was no boat under them. She felt weightless, like she was flying.

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist_

"I'm flying!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Jack!"

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch_

His hands extended to they were caressing hers, and he sang right in her ear, "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes…"

_I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'  
I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love_

Jack lowered his arms, and hers followed them towards her waist. She turned her face towards his, and found it much closer than she bargained for.

_And I don't know why_

_The sun decides to shine_

_But you've breathed your love into me just in time_

Then his lips were on hers, and her thoughts were gone.

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch_

She felt as if her whole life led up to this moment. Both of them balanced on the grandest ship to sail the seven seas.

_I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'_

Jack Dawson had saved her.

_I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before...  
Your...  
Love..._

He had taught her how to live.

**Hope you liked! Review! Flamed will be used to toat the marshmallows that I'm giving out to reviewers! (hint hint…)**


End file.
